OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THEE
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: Certain SGC personal are making a list, but about what. My first fanfic, Sam/Pete/Jack kind of
1. Chapter 1

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THY!

Colonel Jack O'Neill was bored; although that in its self is nothing new what was different was that the Colonel was in his office, doing paperwork no less. Of course due to the very effective grapevine in the SGC, this piece of information got around base in record speed.

Finding something wrong with this rumor Dr Daniel Jackson decided to go and find out where Jack actually was. Image his surprise to find his friend in his office and doing paperwork, proving that sometimes the truth is weirder then fiction.

"Hey Jack, what you doing?"

Jumping at the sound of Daniel's voice, O'Neill tried to cover up what he was working on. "Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Really"

"Really"

"Interesting"

"Not really… come on show me what you are doing"

"…. All right but you can't tell anyone"

"Fine"

Moving his hands Jack showed Daniel want he had be doing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are doing that Sam is going to kill you when she finds out"

"She not going to find out unless somebody tells her Daniel"

"Hey I won't tell…so how long have you been at this?"

" About an hour"

"And all you could come up with was 'the parachute not opening on a sky jump' and 'a disappearance due to presidential means'"

" It isn't as easy as it looks, you try it"

"Aright… how about mummification"

" Good one" replied Jack quickly writing it down.

" O'Neill, Daniel Jackson it is time…" Teal'c begun stepping into Daniel office, cutting off when seeing that the office was empty. Looking back into the hallway he spotted a young airman walking past.

"AIRMAN"

"Yes, yes sir," replied the now scared airman

" Do you have knowledge of where Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson may be"?

" Yes sir, someone said that they saw in Colonel O'Neill's office"

"Thank you airman" Teal'c replied starting to walk away.

Once outside Jack's office, Teal'c knocked before entering.  
" O'Neill, Daniel Jackson it is time for us to go and required substantiation"

"Oh I completely lost track of time"

"Me too"

"What is it you are working on" Teal'c asked trying to get a look at the piece of paper Jack had been working.

Sharing a look with Daniel, Jack showed the jaffa his list.

"I see you only have four items on the list"

"We're working on it"

"We're work… what he said"

" I also see you have not got various Jaffa torture methods on that list"

"I like that one"

"Me too"

Quickly Jack added Teal'c suggestion.

'Where was that Colonel, he was twenty minutes late for his physical, and she was not rescheduling for a fourth time'

Dr Janet Frasier stormed down the halls of the SGC looking for one Jack O'Neill, pasting airman, scientists and even other officers were quick to get out of her way, expect one such airman.

"AIRMAN" why was everyone yelling at him today.

"Yes madam"

" Have you seen Colonel O'Neill today"

"No madam, I have not seen him but I have heard he may be in his office"

"Thank you airman" Janet dismissed, before heading for the Colonel's office.

"COLONEL O'NEILL, do you realize you are over half an hour late for your physical" Janet announced stepping into the office causing the three men to jump.

"Oh shit, I forgot," mumbled Jack while trying to hide the piece of paper from Janet and he may have succeeded if not for Daniel and Teal'c shooting him looks.

"What have you got there Colonel" Now it was Jack's turn to shot looks at Teal'c and Daniel.

"COLONEL"

"Fine, here"

Janet couldn't help herself she giggled, causing Jack's head to shot up, he so thought she was going to tell Carter.

" Sam wouldn't like this you know?"

"Yeah well, uh yeah uh…"

With a small smile " I see you haven't got medically inducing coma on your list"

With a smile of his own Jack wrote the Doctor's suggestion down.

"What is she doing there, what is Jack doing there" General Hammond mumbled heading towards the Colonel's office in search of Dr Frasier, she was meant to have given him a report on the fitness of base personnel fifteen minutes ago.

The site that greeted him was a surprise the male part of SG-1 and the base's CMO were sitting around Jack's desk working on something. Clearing his throat for attention saw the two military officers jump to attention.

"Dr I believe you were meant to be in my office fifteen minutes ago"

Looking at her watch Janet saw that he was right

" Sorry Sir, I must have got caught up"

"Yes about that let me see what you are working on"

Seeing no one move, He barked, "That's an order"

Slowly Daniel handed it over, they were in it now.

Hammond couldn't believe it his best people were spending their time doing this, and what was Major Carter going to do when she found out, he was going to have to set this straight.

"Interesting list, a short list but very interesting… you seem to have forgotten partaking in hand to hand combat with military officers, level three trained or higher." He said instead handing the paper back to Daniel, who grabbed a pen and added number seven to the list.

As the gate disconnected Jacob looked around the room for a familiar face, Sam's, George's, hell even Jack's. See none of the aforementioned Jacob quickly made his way to the control room only to be told that General Hammond, hadn't been seen for half an hour but he was lasted anyone knew he was heading towards Colonel O'Neill's office.

"He has an office," he mumbled before going and finding the General. When he reached Jack's office, the sight that greeted him was amazing, Jack, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, and George were all squashed into Jack's office. Janet and Daniel were sitting on the edge of the desk while the other three were occupying the seats around the table.

"Hey George what you doing?"

Spinning around all five stare in shock.

"Jacob, what you doing here?"

"I told you last week I was coming for a visit, remember"

"Oh right sorry, lets go to my office" Hammond replied trying to lead Jacob out of the room.

"Just a sec, don't let me stop you doing whatever you were doing, I'll just go see Sam"

"Oh believe you don't what us to continue with this, come lets go"

"What's going on George" Jacob said looking around to room.

"You better show him Colonel"

"Sir!"

"Colonel do it"

Jack slowly handed over the list

"…."

"Look Jacob, I'm sorry I should have put a stop to it…"

"I should never have started it…"

"I shouldn't have encouraged him…"

Started Hammond, O'Neill and Daniel.

"…."

"Jacob"

"How about a one way ticket to Netu"

"Or what about a admission to a mental health home"

" I know, a trip in the X-301"

" A visit to that prisoner world"

"Jack that was PX3…"

"Yeah, yeah you know where I mean"

"We could always use a collapsing Tok'ra tunnel"

"Hey guys slow down I can't keep up"

"Yeah, time for a break any way I think"

"Good idea"

"Yep time for a coffee"

"Coffee sounds good maybe I can talk Selmak into letting me have a cup"

"Alright lets go"

And with that the six of them left for the commissary.

A little later Carter came looking for her teammates, she had heard that they were in O'Neill's office working, and since she hadn't been made have lunch they must be busy so she would get them for a bit an snack. Reaching the office she found in empty but what caught her eye was the piece of paper on the desk.

"I wonder what they were working on, I'll just have a quick look"

As she read a smile slowly grew and putting down the paper she too left for the commissary.

"Hey guys, where have you been," Carter asked walking over to SG-1's table.

"Oh you know here and there"

"Dad, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago, I was just having a coffee with George and then I was coming to find you"

Sitting down she slowly smiled " So what has everyone been working on"

"Not much"

"Oh you know me a bit of these a bit of that"

"Something really important" after this comment everyone stared at Jack expect Carter.

"Well Sir, you seem to have forgotten relocation to P3X- 592, you know that primitive world where the dinosaurs still rule the planet of course with a detour to Urgo's world so he will have some company"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Carter" Jack tried while everyone else stare at Carter gauging her reaction.

" Why sir, I'm talking about the list in your office ' Ways to get rid of Pete'."

"…."

"Also sir you didn't have…

THE END


	2. THE LIST

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THY- THE LIST

AN: I wrote this list because a couple of people asked for it. Some items on the list need the ancient gene, I know. Also something happens after Pete, I know. Just go with the flow please. Enjoy. R&R please.

Sky jumping over Russia and parachute fails to open.

Sudden disappearance by presidential means.

Mummification.

Being exposed to various Jaffa torture methods.

Being put into a medically induced coma, for life.

Facing off against SG personal, who are trained in level 3 hand to hand combat or higher.

Winning a one way ticket to Netu

Winning a solo trip in the X-301.

Winning a trip to the prisoner world (PX3 something or other)

Gets caught in a collapsing Tok'ra tunnel.

Visits Urgo's world before going to live on a primitive world where dinosaurs still rule.

Have a visit with Baal.

Have a run in with a super solider.

Being left in a room with Jack, Teal'c, Hammond, Jacob, Daniel and various men of the SGC.

Left on a primitive world with no GDO.

Joining the allied Jaffa for three weeks of training.

Being caught by a ancient brain sucker.

Left on the world with the goa'uld pleasure light, which is turn off after a month.

Failing the Za'tarc testing and being locked up.

Being a vessel for Anubis spirit.

Hitched a ride with in a Gate Ship and is left back in time.

Visits a world wit a black hole.

Exposed to UV light, in a lock down, and there is no medication.

Shot by airman, who thought it was his alien double.

Being on the Tok'ra world when the sun explodes.


	3. Cassie's find

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THY

CASSIE FINDS THE LIST

CHAPTER THREE.

An: Ok Chapter three, of something that started off as a one shot, anyway this is only the first halfway the chapter but I got a bit of writers block, I will post the rest later. I also have a chapter four/five in mind. Please R&R. And any ideas are welcome.

Cassandra Frasier was wandering the halls of the SGC aimlessly, much like she had for the last twenty minutes. She had gotten a day off school, and had decided to surprise SG-1 and her mother with a visit. The plan had backfired though once she found out they were all busy.

Uncle Jack and Teal'c were training new recruits in the gym; her mom was busy clearing SG teams and scientists for an upcoming mission this afternoon, Sam wasn't on the base, she was off helping the scientists with the X303, and Daniel wasn't even on the planet, he was some where on PX-492716 translating some ancient rock. But then again that was

SG-1 for you and they had all promised to have lunch with her, which was only two hours away now.

She was becoming quite bored though, she had visited all her other friends on base, played all the games on Jack's computer, managed to beat his top score on his Game boy and even untangled his yo-yo.

Deciding to try and beat her top score, she headed back to the commissary and then to Jack's office.

Once there she was moving aside all the papers that hide the Game boy when she noticed one paper was hand written, pulling it out from all the computer printed ones, she started to read and a smile slowly graced her lovely features. This quickly turned into a chuckle.

Suddenly she stopped.

"Isn't that Daniel's handwriting, and that's mom's, and the General's, and there's a four, I can't believe Jack talk them into writing it and they tell me to be nice"

Cassie had never made a secret of how much she disliked Pete, and judging by the piece of paper in her hand the others only put up with him for Sam's sake.

Cassie stared at the list for awhile and then an idea hit her.

"I wonder what everyone else on the base thinks."

Jumping on Jack's computer, she proceeded to type out the list as it was, under the heading of…

'The Many Disappearances of Pete Shanahan. Please feel free to add any ideas'

And printing it off, she grab the tape off Jack's desk when to find a photocopier.

Ten minutes later, Cassie was on her to the commissary with a stack of papers, once there she taped down a list on every second table making sure to miss SG-1's regular spot. And with saying a word turned around and left. The commissary staff just stared at each other before racing over to see what Cassie had left on the tables. Soon each and every one of them were having a good laugh and the lending of pens had started.

Next on Cassie's list was the control room and once again without a word she taped the list to the to the wall and left. Within seconds the search for pens was on.

Next she stopped by the science labs, archaeology rooms, the locker rooms and the security room. She even posted one at the check in/out points.

Now as she slowly made her way back to Jack's office, she could hear chuckles from every rooms, and ideas flying back and forward.

Now she just had to entertain herself for half an hour and she had her own ideas to add to the list.


	4. Chapter 4

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THEE

CHAPTER FOUR

AND THE FAVORITE WAY IS?

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. As you probably have guessed this is taking place near the end of season seven, after Chimera but before Heroes. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; Not mine, never will be

Everyone managed to make it for lunch, and without any injuries, Sam had got back to the base with fifteen minutes to spare, Jack and Teal'c had finished scaring the new recruits and had now left them with the leaders of SG-5 and SG-3. Frasier had finished all the check ups for the personal going to PX-492716 and Daniel was only five minutes late as he had to first go change.

As the commissary was crowded when they arrived, the lists attached to the tables went unnoticed by SG-1 and the doc, however the whole room stopped talking and turn to face the team.

'God can they made it any more obvious' thought Cassie, but the group just shook it off as weird and headed towards the counter, soon the hum of conversation started up again.

Breathing a sigh of relief Cassie sat down with her family and enjoyed lunch.

After lunch everyone had various duties to attend to, Jack had mission reports to write, Teal'c was off to see is his son, Daniel was trying to translate the writing he had found off world. Frasier had to go and report the General about the pre mission check ups she had finished and Sam had check on the experiments the other scientists were carrying, for she had to report to General Hammond tomorrow morning. So after promising to meet Cassie back in the commissary at 1600 hours for coffee, the five quickly left and disappeared in different directions.

Cassie watched the door for a few seconds, to make sure they were gone, then went around and collected the now full pieces of paper. Once finished with the Commissary she raced around the base collecting the others she had left at the control room, locker rooms, the archaeology rooms, the security room, the check in/out posts. Soon all that was left was the list in the science labs.

"Holy Hannah! That's where Sam is" Cassie exclaimed as she remembered where her Aunt was meant be. She had to get that list before Sam saw it, and starting to run she headed for the science department.

Personnel all stepped to the side as Cassie, ran past. All wondering where the girl was off to in such a hurry.

'Please don't have let Sam see it, please don't let her see it' were the only thoughts in Cassie's head as she raced towards the science labs, and as she rounded the last corner…

"Ow"

"Hey"

Cassie ran straight into Sam.

"You Ok"

"Yeah, Sorry"

"That's cool, but no more running Ok"  
"Yep, No more running" agreed Cassie, trying to hide the stack of paper she had behind her back.

"What were you running for anyway?"

"No reason" Cassie tried her best to look innocent

"O….K" Sam answered, giving Cassie a weird look.

"What's behind your back" Sam asked while trying to lean around the girl to have a look.

Moving the sheets of paper out of Sam's view, Cassie replied

"Nothing, I got to go Bye"

And side stepped around her Aunt and keep walking.

Sam watched as Cassie disappeared down the hall.

'Something weird was going on with that girl'

Cassie herself didn't look back, Sam obviously hadn't seen the list yet, but it didn't mean it was going to stay that way.

Heading towards where she had left her little joke, Cassie was shocked, it wasn't there.

Everyone stopped working as a look of pure horror across Cassie face.

'Sam is going to kill me'

"Where is it? Has anyone seen the list?" She asked looking at each of the scientists in turn. Getting more worried as each one shook their head.

Suddenly the list appeared in front of her face, and following the hand that held it she came face to face with Lt Hailey.

"I grabbed it off the wall just before Sam entered, looking for our reports" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" and grabbing the list Cassie was out the door and heading towards Jack's office.

It wasn't until she got there did she remember Jack was actually writing up mission reports for General Hammond.

But before she could leave.

"Hey Cass, What are you doing?"

"Hi Jack not much, Sorry for interrupting I'll just go" Cassie replied trying to back out of the office.

"Don't be silly, you know how much I hate mission reports. It was time for a break anyway. What have you got there?" Jack asked spying the stack of paper Cassie was trying to hide behind her back.

"Um… I…."

An: Ok just want to thank people for reviewing; it's great knowing people will take a little bit of time to let me know what they think. So thanks it means a lot. Next chapter will be out soon. I just have to decide if Cassie tells Jack or not.


	5. Jack find's out

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THEE

CHAPTER FIVE

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. As you probably have guessed this is taking place near the end of season seven, after Chimera but before Heroes. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; Not mine, never will be

"Cassie?" Jack asked again, now seriously wondering what the teen was hiding.

"Um, I, um… nothing" Cassie finally managed to get out, hoping against hope that Jack would believe her.

He didn't.

"Cassie, Now" he ordered holding out his hand.

Slowly Cassie handed him her 'research'. Eyes downcast, waiting for Jack's explosion.

It didn't come, looking up she saw he was about to speak, so she jumped in trying to defend herself.

"Look I'm sorry I never should have done this but I was looking for your Game Boy and this just happened to fall out and I saw the different handwriting and thought that it would be cool to see what everyone else thought" when she stopped for a breath, Jack jumped in.

"Cassie clam down. Yes it was wrong for you to do this; did you even stop to think about Carter's feelings?"

"I know, But Pete is so wrong for her, everyone knows, just look at the list"

"If Carter wants to date Pete that is her decision"

"Jack how can you stand there and act so high and mighty. That's your handwriting at the top."

Caught out Jack didn't have a comeback.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright you caught me; I made this list up with Danny, Jake, the General, T and your Mom."

"I know" was Cassie's only response, staring at her Uncle.

"Cassie, we were wrong to do that, and that was where it was meant to end. No one else was to kn..."

He stopped mid- sentence, as he eye caught one of the entries on the paper. "Cover him in a full body cast, and hang him from the ceiling." Jack started laughing "That is great. What else is there?" And sitting down he started thumbing through the various entries that had been made.

"Send him to Russia, to live with McKay"

"Send him to the moon, Maybourne found"

Soon both Cassie and Jack were laughing, taking turns reading some of the great suggestions.

Claming down Jack looked at Cassie.

"Ok this is what we need to do"

An; I know it's short but I just wanted to get Cassie telling Jack over with. So here it is. Sorry for the late update. And if anyone wants to Beta this for me, let me know. Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THEE

CHAPTER SIX

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. As you probably have guessed this is taking place near the end of season seven, after Chimera but before Heroes. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; Not mine, never will be

"Alright, we need to go through all these ideas and decide which ones we like best, which ones are repeated and such. Understand?" Jack shot Cassie a questioning look.

"Yep, lets get started" grabbing a highlighter and taking half the pile she sat down against the wall and started reading.

Gales of laughter could soon be heard from the room and passing personnel could guess the reason why.

"Spend a day watching Star Wars with Teal'c"

"Become one of Hathor's jaffa"

"Use General Hammond's red phone"

"Spend the day with Siler and his wrench"

"Send him off world with a fake GDO"

"Send him to 0X3-989, to live with Harlan, who made the doubles of SG-1."

"These are great" laughed Cassie trying to catch her breath, while Jack quietly chuckled.

"But look how many we still need to go through" Cassie said holding up her pile which wasn't even a quarter of the way done.

Just as Jack was about to format a reply. Janet arrives at the door.

"What's so funny I can hear you down the hall"

Cassie and Jack look at each other before in an illusion.

"Nothing"

Staring between the Colonel and her daughter the doc knew something was up.

"What are you two up too? And don't say nothing again"

Once again Cassie and Jack looked at each other before deciding to tell her.

Standing up the Colonel started.

"Well you know that list we made about Pete; well we kind of posted it around base to see what kind of response it would get."

But teenager and Colonel looked downcast and waited for the lecture they were about to receive.

They didn't have to wait long.

"How could you do this, did you even think about Sam…"

"Doc, we know it was wrong to do and we are sorry, look we put them all through the shedder right now" And grabbing both piles move towards the machine.

"JACK"

"Wait a minute, those are all replies" Asked Janet, seeing how much paper the Colonel held.

Looking between, what he held, Cassie and the Doc

Cassie piped up.

"No there is more" and held up a small stack she had managed to stop Jack from grabbing just before.

Both waited again for the lecture.

It never came.

"Can I have a look at that?"

Soon all three were laughing and having fun.

"Yeah Doc, why did you come down here for any way"

"Oh, some of the SF's mentioned the noise you two were making, so I thought I would come and investigate" a smile gracing her features.

"You we should make a list of the best ideas to post around the base" Cassie excitedly explained as the idea suddenly came to her.

"Great idea" replied Jack, catching Cassie's excitement

"Wait a minute, Sam is sure to see it if we do that" Janet inputted.

"Why, the suggestion list were out for ages and she never saw them, I mean you didn't even see them at lunch and they were like on every table" Cassie said looking at her mother.

"What really" Was Janet's only response before going quiet.

"Ok let's do this" Jack said, splitting the lists into three and handing them out.

888

Some time later, a knock broke through the laughter, and the three occupants of the room turned to find the one and only General George Hammond at the door, with a familiar looking piece of paper in hand.

An: To everyone who has reviewed THANK YOU. You make my day. And a really big THANK YOU to Viragoo500, Who as given me an idea on how to end this story.

Any ideas or comments people would like to make, please do. I love reviews.

SO A BIG THANS TO EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO IS ENJOYING THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO DO.


	7. Chapter 7

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THEE

CHAPTER SEVEN

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. As you probably have guessed this is taking place near the end of season seven, after Chimera but before Heroes. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; Not mine, never will be

"General"

"Sir"

Both Dr Frasier and O'Neill jumped to their feet, guilt written all over their faces.

Studying the two officers for a moment and with a quick glance at Cassie. Hammond started.

"I take it you three know what you are doing is wrong"

Receiving nods he continued

"Good then I don't have to tell you."

There was a pause as Janet, Cassie and Jack wondered what the General would say next.

Turning to Cassie, General Hammond handed her the sheets of paper in his hand.

"Here you are Cassie, you forgot my list, make sure I get a copy of the main one"

And then left the room, leaving three every shocked people in his wake.

The silence was finally broken by.

"There are three sheets of paper here, back and front"

"Let me see" both O'Neill and Frasier leant over and grabbed a sheet each.

"I wonder how the General knew we were making a main list?" questioned Frasier.

Without even looking up from what they were reading. Both Cassie and O'Neill replied.

"Base grapevine"

"Someone would have heard us as they pasted" Cassie also added.

A few seconds pasted.

"Taken prisoner by Fifth"

"Made a Tok'ra and work under Jacob's supervision"

"Land in the middle of a goa'uld training camp"

Soon all three were laughing; the General had tons of ideas. Passing personnel had to keep from smirking. They really hoped they would get copies of the list being put together inside that room.

888

The day was quickly pasting, and 'The Many Disappearances of Pete Shanahan' was gradually taking form.

They had decided to keep the list down to the top 100. Plus the top five from each department.

They were about 1/3 of the way through went Janet realised it was, 1615 hours.

"Quick we're late, Sam and Daniel will be looking for us soon"

Within seconds the base 2IC, CMO and a teenage girl could be seen running through the halls towards the Commissary.

Sam looked up at the three slightly red faced members of her 'family' as they sat down at the table.

"What's up?" she asked noticing they seemed a bit puffed.

"Nothing"

"Everything is good"

"Not much"

Were the three immediate answers she received.

"You all just seem a little exhausted that's all"

"Oh that, well we just raced each other down the hall" Jack piped up trying to cover.

"Yep, I won" Cassie added, deciding if they were making up stories she would at less sound good.

Something wasn't right to Sam, Yes Cassie and Jack racing each other was normal but Janet being part of it?

Looking at her friend for answers, Carter was surprised when the Doc avoided her eyes and got up to make Coffee. Then and there Sam decided to drop the subject. They would tell when they were ready.

Once sure the subject had been dropped. O'Neill asked.

"Where's Danny Boy"

"He went looking for you, probably got caught up in his translation again." Carter replied digging into her Blue Jell-O, with a quick glance at each other the trio followed suit with their own chosen desserts.

888

Half an hour later, the trio were making their way back to Jack's office. Discussing how close they came to Sam finding out, when they rounded the last corner and stopped dead.

Jack's door was wide open.

"Jack didn't you lock your door?"

"No, but I closed it"

"Then why is it open?"

Just then a rustling was heard, there was someone in Jack's office.

An: Alright a HUGE, THANKYOU to everyone who is reviewing I love the feedback. This story should soon be finished, another 3-5 chapters.

Anyone with ideas, Let me know I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks again and I hope you are enjoying my story.


	8. Chapter 8

OH THE WAYS, LET ME COUNT THEE

CHAPTER EIGHT

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. As you probably have guessed this is taking place near the end of season seven, after Chimera but before Heroes. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; Not mine, never will be

Looking at each other Cassie, Jack and Janet slowly move towards the open door. When they are about a metre away Daniel Jackson's form filled the doorway a stack of papers in hand. Causing the Colonel, Doc, and Teen to jump.

"Danny-Boy"

"Daniel"

"Daniel"

Daniel for his part just stared at the three of them before saying.

"Well this explains why my department is so excited and with no artefact in sight."

"Come on Danny-Boy it's just a bit of fun"

Daniel stood aside as everyone filed into Jack's office.

"What about Sam, Jack?"

"Daniel, you helped Jack with the other list, how can you act like this" Cassie jumped.

"Um...ah… That is different it was only a couple of us and Sam didn't mind"

Knowing this line of questioning could go on for ages, Janet asked.

"Are you going to tell Sam or not?"

Thinking for a minute Daniel replied.

"No, it may hurt her, but there is something wrong about Pete, and maybe this will help her realise that everyone but her can see it… What can I do to help?"

Silence reigned for a minute, before Jack handed Daniel some papers.

"Choose the best ones"

Soon everyone was sitting, engrossed in their lists.

888

They had been making great progress, when two things happened, one the door opened to reveal Teal'c, and two a huge gust from the air-conditioning hit the room. Blowing papers around the room and out in do the halls.

"Quick, catch the paper"

All five people started racing after the lists, the air-conditioning still gusting, when over the PA came Siler's voice.

"Sorry everyone. I run in to a slight problem with the base air-conditioning should have it fixed in a couple of minutes"

With the hallway all ready covered in white this didn't go down well.

"Great these are going to be all over the base"

"We'll never catch them"

"I must agree Cassandra Frasier"

Passing Airmen were soon recruited to gather the pieces of paper.

The sight this formed would have made any bystander smile.

888

In fact up in the security room, the personnel there couldn't stop laughing at the sight of four of the base's senior staff, one of their daughters plus a handful of airmen chasing paper up and down the hallway.

"Jones, make two copies. Send one to the General. And the other to the leader of SG-3, he wanted to see the next time SG-1 made a fool of themselves."

888

Back in the hallway, the air- conditioning suddenly returned to normal. And everything stopped.

Everyone watched as the paper gently floated back down to the ground.

"Ok lets get it picked up" order Jack.

Five minutes later, along with Teal'c. Everyone was back it Jack's office.

"O'Neill may I inquirer about what is taking place in here?"

Jack, Cassie, Janet and Daniel all looked at each other.

"Well T, it's like this…"

An: Thanks for reviewing. Only a couple of chapters left. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
